Father and Son
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: From Abraxas to Scorpius, the Malfoy Men are all fathers. Will they learn from the mistakes of their own fathers or will history repeat itself?


**This is a failed attempt at a 2k father/son fic, but I think it turned out alright, even though it didn't make the word count, so I thought I could post it anyway :) I hope you enjoy. **

**Word Count without A/N 1037 **

**Written for The Spell/Charm/Curse Comp - Reparo **

**The Disney Character Comp - Stromboli **

**The Animal Competition - Alligator **

**Father and Son**

Abraxas Malfoy loves his son. He may not show it in the conventional way, but he does. The way he treats him, well, its the way it must be. His Father had done the same thing to him, and Abraxas thought he had turned out well. The Malfoy men had to be strong, they had to be fierce, they had to know how to command respect. If that meant Abraxas had to be a little harsher than most on his son, then so be it.

Lucius quickly learned not to anger his father, the threat of the belt was enough to keep the young heir in check most of the time. Not that he saw his father often, of course. Lucius, from a very young age, was kept busy with classes most of the day. He saw his mother and father at dinner, where he sat quietly as the adults talked, before the nanny-elf hurried him off for a bath and bed.

Lucius often vowed that when he was older, when he had children of his own, he would treat them better than his own father treated him, Lucius would show his son that he loved him, would teach him the politics of being a Malfoy himself, would spend time with his son, and would never hurt him.

On Lucius' twentieth birthday, he was called home to the family manor. His father lay in bed, suffering DragonPox, an illness fatal to most elderly wizards, and as Lucius hovered by the door, unsure of his welcome, Abraxas realised his own mistakes.

"Come, Lucius, sit with me a while. Happy Birthday, son."

Lucius, shocked by the warm welcome, took the seat by his Fathers bed. Abraxas looked smaller in the bed than he had at any other time in Lucius life, and the sight did something to melt the ice from the Malfoy heirs heart.

"Father. Thank you."

"I have, much, to apologise for," Abraxas wheezed out, holding out a wrinkled hand for Lucius to hold. "I have not been a good father. I should... I should have treated you... Treated you better... than I did. I am sorry... my son... I thought... thought I was doing what was... what was best for... for the family, but I have... I have failed you, as... as your father."

"Father, you have nothing to apologise for," Lucius replied smoothly, proud that his voice held firm as he met his fathers eyes.

"Lucius... my son... don't make... my... mistakes..."

Abraxas Malfoy died holding his son's hand. As a single tear dropped from Lucius' eye, he swore to himself, and to his father, that no, he would not make the same mistakes.

xxxx

Lucius Malfoy loves his son. He might not show it in a conventional way, but he does. Times have changed, and it is not safe to coddle his son, even as he wishes he could. The Dark Lord has returned, and Draco must be strong enough to deal with it when the time comes for his recruitment. Lucius would give anything to stop that happening, to send his son away somewhere that would guarantee his safety, but there is no such place.

The Dark Lord would find him, and he would not be merciful.

Lucius knows his son will be in for a shock when the time comes for him to take his place as a Death Eater. Draco thinks of the power and the glory, much the same way Lucius had all those years ago. Lucius knows now how wrong he was, but there is nothing he can do to change things now. He must push Draco, to be the very best he can be, to be strong, the way a Malfoy must be.

Draco doesn't understand. He believes his father is weak, weak for being caught in the Department of Mysteries, weak for disappointing the Dark Lord. How can Lucius make him understand that there is no such thing as the Dark Lords approval. When it appears, it is rare, fleeting and terrifying. Draco will struggle, Lucius knows, but there is no way for him to save his son.

When the war is over, Draco cannot look at his father. Lucius knows Draco blames him for all that happened, and Lucius accepts that. He knows it was his fault, and he has never regretted anything in his life more. He doesn't need to tell Draco not to repeat his mistakes, because he already knows it won't happen.

Draco will break the mold with his own son.

xxxx

Draco Malfoy loves his son. Scorpius Malfoy knows how much his father loves him and he thrives because of it. They share a close bond, one that Draco is scared to lose as he apparates himself and his son to Platform nine and three quarters for Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts. Standing on the platform brings memories of the bittersweet sort to Draco's mind.

His father, before Voldemort returned, patting him fondly on the shoulder and telling him to have a good year. His mother kissing his cheek before standing straight, refusing to meet anyone's eyes for fear they would see the tears welling there.

His father, after Voldemort returned, being absent because he was spending time as a guest of Azkaban Prison. His mother, glaring at anyone who even dared to look in their direction.

Draco has spent his life post Hogwarts trying to fix his father's mistakes. He has brought some of the respect back to the Malfoy name, but there will always be a dark mark shaped blemish on the name, a spot that will never come off. Draco knows that, and has accepted that somethings simply can't be changed.

Instead, he dedicated his life to making sure his son knows he is loved. Dedicated his life to making himself a man his son can be proud of. Dedicated his life to being a dad, as well as a Father.

xxxx

As Scorpius Malfoy holds his new born son in his arms, he knows if he can be half the father to his son that his own father has been to him, he'll be a great dad.


End file.
